Talk:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
junk trivia "Grimmjow, along with fellow Espada Ulquiorra Cifer, was one of the first Arrancar featured in a video game before premiering in the English dubbed version of the anime." The above is junk trivia, right? I don't think it's relevant to the article and is similar to much of the previous junk trivia of "this character is the first to release bankai" or something like that. Can it be deleted? Benihime101 | LA GRAN BABUSHKA 03:09, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Its been removed-- Grimmjow's Death I know this is an little bit abundant and late but when Ichigo was fighting Yammy, Ichigo sort of confirmed Grimmjow's Death, so could we change his status to decreased or presumed decreased. No, and I'm tired of this coming up. People have tried to do this time and again, and we still have nothing conclusive to confirm Grimmjow's fate. We've already presented our earlier reasons, and this point came up as well, and it was decided that there was not enough conclusive evidence to prove whether or not Grimmjow had died. We are not changing our decision until it can be proven that he's truly dead. And sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 23:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Grimmjow is dead. http://icevortex1.deviantart.com/art/Grimmjow-s-Death-is-confirmed-205444973 http://yuzuru.2ch.net/test/read.cgi/cchara/1254150508/853 http://logsoku.com/thread/raicho.2ch.net/news4vip/1292684935/ Umishiru (talk) 01:37, May 25, 2011 (UTC) This has been brought up time and time again. There is no official source that has any interview with Kubo confirming this.-- He's dead for sure. I hope that the 3rd character databook (UNMASKED) that will come out in June 3rd will confirm his death once and for all. I'm really tired of those people who still believe he might be alive, or even more ridiculously, that he will return/be relevant again. The 2nd databook confirmed it as a fact that he was dying of his wounds, so my best guess is that the 3rd character book will finally confirm he died. It's the logical sequence, since nobody healed him. And yes, the interview on those links are already enough evidence for me that Kubo alredy has confirmed his death. Kubo planned him to die earlier. EARLIER--> Meaning NOW, he's dead. Ariock (talk) 20:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) It may be proof enough for you but it does not meet our requirements as an official source. His status remains unknown until we have an official source confirming him to be dead.-- Status Does anyone know if Grimmjow still alive? If his is where is he know? User:Venage237 Grimmjow's status is unknown.-- Umm... I just heard UNMASKED confirmed he's dead.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 06:05, June 11, 2011 (UTC) We are still working on translating UNMASKED.-- Jaggerjack Isn`t Grimmjow also commonly reffered to as Grimmjow Jaggerjack as well? I didn`t know if I sould`ve added this or not. The Real 6th Espada (talk) 04:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It was never spelled that way in any publication I have seen. We only ever add other refer to names when many scanlators use it and it was once considered correct until another source provided the correct translation.--